MALDITOS SEAN LOS DIOSES
by Tavata
Summary: -Escucha,Perseo. Todos hemos perdido a alguien en esta guerra entre dioses, yo digo que ha llegado el momento de hacerlos pagar, ha llegado el momento en que alguien diga ¡Basta! Yo digo ¡Malditos sean los dioses! ¿Estás con nosotros o estás en contra?


01

Se avecinaba una tormenta, Perseo lo sabía…

La humilde cabaña de pescador donde vivía el héroe griego crujía ante los fuertes vientos que presagiaban una de las peores tormentas de los últimos días; Perseo el semidios que hubiera derrotado hacia tiempo a Hades y a su temible Kraken ahora vivía en paz con su amada Io, no más tratos con los dioses, no más peligros, solamente la vida de un hombre mortal, la vida de un pescador… o al menos eso era lo que Perseo deseaba creer.

Los dioses continuaban en el Olimpo mientras los hombres continuaban en la tierra viviendo cada día… Después de la aventura en Argos y de salvar al mundo conocido de la furia del Dios del Inframundo, Perseo había guardado la espada y la armadura para retomar las redes y la barcaza, sí, viviría como un pescador el resto de sus días disfrutando cada momento con su hermosa Io.

Pero lo que olvida Perseo es que en estos tiempos que corren no son los hombres los que controlan su destino sino los Dioses los que les marcan el camino…

La tormenta finalmente se desató, los rayos y relámpagos parecían más una batalla de Dioses que el clamor de la naturaleza; mientras en el exterior el agua caía a raudales en el interior de la cabaña Io preparaba una cena sencilla para su héroe Perseo mientras éste hacia una talla de madera en forma de pegaso para pasar el tiempo.

Parecía que sería una velada mojada pero tranquila hasta que con un último "kabroom" de un relámpago las velas de la cabaña se apagaron… Perseo e Io no se encontraban solos en casa.

Entendiendo de quién se trataba Io se retiro a la división de la cabaña que era la recámara, Perseo necesitaría tiempo para hablar con su padre.

Zeús, Padre de los Dioses, había bajado del Olimpo para visitar a su hijo el semidios.

¿Visitando a la familia?- preguntó Perseo cuando volvió a encender la lámpara de la mesa.

Zeús se encontraba de pie junto a él, se mostraba como otro mortal más parecía que hubiera dejado la armadura divina en el Olimpo.

Ha pasado tiempo, Perseo- habló el Dios del trueno.

Unos cuantos meses- ironizó Perseo tomando asiento e invitando a su padre a sentarse también.

Zeús continuó de pie.

No estás aquí para tener una plática "padre e hijo" ¿cierto?- Perseo tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se acercan tiempos difíciles, Perseo- habló después de unos minutos el señor del Olimpo.

¿Hades?- preguntó Perseo temiendo la respuesta.

No ha abandonado sus planes en contra de los mortales y tomar venganza contra del Olimpo- Zeús se veía preocupado.

Perseo también lo notó ¿qué podía preocupar a Zeús?

¿Qué está planeando ahora?- Perseo ya se veía envuelto una vez más en los conflictos entre los Dioses.

No estamos seguros, nadie lo sabe- Zeús hizo una pequeña pausa- Es como si el Inframundo se estuviera preparando para algo terrible…

¿Por qué yo?- Perseo no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

Porque ya lo has detenido antes- fue la respuesta de Zeús.

Pero debe haber más semidioses, algún otro que le haga frente a Hades, yo solo soy un pescador- Perseo no deseaba pelear más.

Zeús se sonrió no como un Dios sino como un padre.

Hay más semidioses, claro, pero ninguno de ellos es como tú, ninguno de ellos podría lograrlo…- Zeús puso su fuerte mano sobre el hombro del héroe.

No puedo negarme ¿cierto?- Perseo ya sabía la respuesta.

Con otro "kabroom" del relámpago Zeús abandono el lugar dejando a Perseo solo con Io.

…

Esa noche, Perseo no podía dormir solo se revolvía entre la manta, solo cerrar los ojos había tenido una pesadilla, soñaba con el Kraken, con Hades, con las arpías, pero no era el peligro lo que lo ponía nervioso sino el sentir que había perdido algo, que le habían quitado algo, que… ¡Io!

Abrió los ojos de golpe saltando de la cama.

¡Io!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

No había sido un sueño, había sido real, Io había desaparecido, la habían arrebatado de su lado… Ya sabía quién era el responsable y lo haría pagar.

Hades- gruñó mientras iba al baúl de madera donde había guardado su armadura.

Está vez Hades había cometido un terrible error al meterse con lo que Perseo más amaba en todo el mundo, no le importaba lo que el Dios del Inframundo estuviera planeando contra Zeús, ahora era personal y lo haría pagar costara lo que costara…

Continuara…


End file.
